Estamos juntos
by anni fer
Summary: Ryosaku O-shot a menos de que el público diga lo contrario. Lean.


O-shot Ryosaku, dejen reviews

_O-shot Ryosaku, dejen reviews._

**Estamos juntos**

Corría tranquilamente, sabía que sólo dos de los nuevos miembros del club de tennis podían ir casi a su ritmo, pero no le importaba; correrían 70 vueltas sólo por que cuando corría por lo menos dejaba de pensar tanto.

Sí, Ryoma Echizen pensaba demasiado.

Desde que había vuelto-el año en que Momoshiro salió- se encontró con una gran sorpresa que le hacía delirar, es que el club de tennis estaba mejor que nunca gracias ha que los viejos de repente iban a entrenar y enseñaban estrictamente…manteniendo el nivel de exigencia que Seigaku Gakuen había tenido el primer año que ingresó.

Momoshiro era en ese tiempo el capitán del equipo, la vieja Ryuuzaki no iba con mucha frecuencia ha las practicas pero sí dejaba ha cargo a Inui Sempai(el entrenador oficial de tennis en la escuela, le pagaban por esas horas) y ha la manager Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

Fue así, que Sakuno supo cómo ella había dejado el tennis. Supo que hacía danza, que era manager y que su notas no eran tan malas como antes.

La pequeña Ryuuzaki fue capaz de comprender, ayudar a entrenar y complacer ha Echizen Ryoma. Todo desde la noche en que se quedaron en los camarines.

Recordaba cuán corta era su falda, el brazier con encajes que usaba. Hasta recordaba su voz antes de que le besara, su voz cuando comenzaron con ese tímido manoseo.

Que en unas que otras sesiones más, sesiones sin compromiso alguno; se transformarían en el juego de placer al que ambos habían deseado dar rienda suelta.

Él había dejado de ser virgen en estados unidos, por lo que nunca se esperó lo que pasó ayer.

Y era por lo que había pasado que estaba corriendo tratando de olvidar la discusión

70 vueltas, caminó dando la última vuelta y siguió pensando en ella.

Cerraba sus parpados para que aparecieran esos senos firmes y exactos que él adoraba. O se acordaba de cómo era abrazarla y sujetar aquella estrecha cintura.

Tan femenina.

-- Echizen, ve a buscar ha Sakuno.-

Le ordenó el entrenador Inui, el simplemente asintió. Todos sabían de la "secreta relación" entre Ryoma y Sakuno simplemente por que el príncipe era incapaz de verla conversar con alguien más.

-- Lo supe.-

Se escuchó la voz de alguien, una voz de hombre extraña. Ryoma creía conocerla pero no la reconocía, hasta que caminó más y vio que Sakuno conversaba con un pelirrojo.

Era ese niño con el que jugó, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...qué importaba, estaba mirando a su Sakuno. También habría que darle una lección por el tono en el cual le hablaba

--¿Así que hasta dónde llegaste con él?, no es tu novio como para que te dejes hacer ese tipo de cosas.-

Ryoma se extrañó. ¿Acaso se conocían?, quién diablos era él.

-- Kintarou, nosotros hace más de un año que no tenemos N A D A. ¡déjame en paz!.-

Habló por fin la castaña, estaba usando: unos pantalones deportivos medios sueltos, una ajustada polera que dejaba ver su ombligo pero sobre esta había un poleron más ancho que ella. Su cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta le daban un look simpático, seductor.

-- Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, según los rumores ese Echizen ya te hizo de él…¡¡Te dejaste usar por un mujeriego Sakuno!!.-

Le dijo Kintarou mientras la sujetaba por los hombros, Ryoma escuchaba impaciente queriendo actuar luego pero las palabras de Sakuno le hicieron esperar.

-- ¡¡Cómo te atreves!!, Kintarou, si no quieres que te odio sal de mi vista ahora mismo. Además no creas lo que escuchas si no tienes suficientes argumentos.-

Le gritó Sakuno con furia, odiaba los comentarios extras que hacían sobre su… "relación" con Ryoma, aunque no eran del todo falsos: Ella sí había perdido la virginidad con Ryoma-kun.

-- ¿Lo tocas cómo me tocabas a mí?.-

Le preguntó de repente Kintarou, he ahí el tema otra vez. Ya le bastaba con haber peleado con Ryoma por ese estúpido comentario, pero es que acaso una mujer no puede tener vida amorosa y sexual tranquila (?) Son acaso los hombres quienes tienen el derecho de disfrutar, además ella nunca había sido de Kintarou de que se besaron y llegaron hasta un manoseo pobre: pero NUNCA HIZO NI HARÍA EL AMOR CON ÉL.

Pero las palabras fueron innecesarias, Kintarou había sido golpeado por alguien y estaba en el suelo. No hasta que ese alguien le sujetó firmemente de la cintura ella se dio cuenta de quien era.

Es que sólo Ryoma era capaz de tomarla con esa firmeza delicada. Era extraño…o talvez simple costumbre.

-- Si vuelvo a escuchar otro de tus estúpidos comentarios te vuelo los dientes de otro golpe, deja en paz a mi novia. ¡Vete!.-

Gritó fuertemente Echizen, Kintarou se paró y al ver la furiosa mirada que Sakuno le dedicó se volteo y caminó hasta alejarse completamente de aquel lugar.

Un silencio incomodo.

Un suspiro y una suave voz añadió al silencio

-- Tú fuiste el primero, a él le quise.-dijo Sakuno, sin saber que Ryoma sentiría celos ante aquel comentario. Pero luego añadió: Aunque ha Ryoma-kun lo he amado desde el día en que te conocí. Nunca había ido tan lejos con un hombre, tú me llevaste muy muy lejos.--

Esa sonrisa de ganador apareció en su rostro, su mente se despejó otra vez. Habían discutido antes, pero extrañamente esta era la primera vez que no quedaba con dudas.

-- Ahora eres mi novia, ¿lo sabías?.-

Dijo Ryoma mientras la acercaba ha él, ella se alzaba en puntillas y él bajaba su cabeza ara besar esos labios que le habían enamorado desde el primer beso.

Se sonrieron luego del beso, pero él no la dejó ir. No sin antes besar sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos, su frente y nuevamente sus labios.

No al dejó ir tampoco, no sin irse de la mano con él. No sin abrazarse a él.

No sin mostrarle a todos que ellos estaban juntos ahora: que estaban juntos.

Que ella era de él, y él era de ella.

**Fin. **

_Si continua o no, es decisión suya._

_Dejen comentarios ___


End file.
